


A Friend Indeed

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gwaine understands the things that friends do for each other.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Indeed

**#8. A Friend Indeed**

Featured Character: Gwaine

Rating/Warnings: K

Word Count: 368

Summary: Gwaine understands the things that friends do for each other.    
  


**#8. A Friend Indeed**

Gwaine and Merlin made camp in the desolate perilous lands on their way to help Arthur on his princely quest. In the distance there is the sound of a restless animal. A very large restless animal, that was for sure.

“What was that?” Merlin asked

“Pheasant.” Gwaine lied

“Pheasant?” Merlin knew that didn’t sound like a pheasant.

“Very big one.” Gwaine knew Merlin wasn’t that stupid. He picked up his sword just in case it wasn’t a pheasant.

“You can turn back if you want.” Merlin realized he was asking a huge favor of Gwaine.

“Heh, I'm not scared of pheasants.” Gwaine didn’t mind the favor that Merlin was asking he was just glad to have someone to do a favor for.

“I don't know. Why do you want to do this?” Merlin didn’t quite understand why Gwaine would even want to help Arthur.

“Same reason as you: help a friend.” Gwaine smiled at his friend. He was glad to have one even one that asked favors.

Merlin sighed. “Arthur's lucky to have us.” That prat was lucky that anyone would want to save his royal backside.

Not Arthur. Gwaine gave him a pointed look. He didn’t think that Merlin really understood how much he meant to him. It was hard for him to make friends and even harder to keep one.

Merlin finally understood that it wasn’t for Arthur but for him that Gwaine was taking up this quest. He was very grateful. “I'd do the same for you.”

“Well, I'd hope so. You're the only friend I've got.” Gwaine admitted.

Merlin knew it was his hard for Gwaine to make friends with his lifestyle. “I'm not surprised.”

Gwaine laughed. He knew that Merlin understood even without being told. They were friends and friends don’t need to explain things.

There are several more animals calling out in the distance in the distance. Both men shifted nervously. They sounded like they were getting closer. 

Merlin stated the obvious. They sound like three pheasants.

Gwaine wasn’t sure. It sounded like more than that but he didn’t want to get Merlin even more on edge. So he lied again. “At least.”

Merlin was grateful for the lie.


End file.
